A liquid crystal display (LCD) embodies an image by orientationally ordering a nematic or smectic liquid crystal compound and switching an aligning property through voltage application. A process of manufacturing an LCD is a high-cost process requiring a complicated process, and needs a large-scale production line and equipment.
A so-called polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC; the term “PDLC” used herein is a super ordinate concept including a so-called polymer network liquid crystal (PNLC) or polymer stabilized liquid crystal (PSLC)) device embodied by dispersing liquid crystals in a polymer matrix has been known. The PDLC can be manufactured through coating of a liquid crystal solution, and thus can be manufactured by a simpler process than that for a conventional LCD.
As described in the patent document 1, a normal liquid crystal compound is present while not aligned in a PDLC. Accordingly, the PDLC is opaque, which is a non-transparent state, when a voltage is not applied, and such a state is called a dispersing mode. When the voltage is applied to the PDLC, the liquid crystal compound is ordered according thereto to become a transparent state, and thus switching between transparent and dispersing modes is possibly performed.